Lover Boys
by Mrs.Attituide
Summary: Kagome likes Inu Yasha and Inu Yasah likes Kagome but they dont know it! And there is a Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up. Read the second to find out if Kagome asks him out or... Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Lover Boys  
  
Hey hope u like this and pllzz review!! But no harsh ones!!^_^ Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu yasha =( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ********************Kagome's Prologue*****************************  
  
"Wow what a beautiful day! I think I'll ride my bike to school today!" Kagome said I hope I meet Inu Yasha on the way I thought. Well I was day dreaming Sota came in yelling "Kagome is day dreaming about Inu Yasha again! Then I came back to reality and started to chase Sota but my mom stopped me because she got a phone call from Inu Yasha. I was really excited but didn't know what he wanted. "Hey Kagome I wanted to ask if u wanted to ride bikes to school?" Inu Yasha asked. "Sure I'd love to!" I said excitedly. "Meet outside your house. Ok?" He said sounding a bit excited.  
  
*********************Inu Yasha's Prologue******************************  
  
I can't believe she said yes I thought well going to Kagome's house. There she is I thought. "Hello Inu Yasha." Kagome said and I said hi back. So we rode our bikes to school not talking because I was to shy but I don't know about her though. We reached there and there waiting was Koga, Miroku and Sango. Koga looked a bit jealous because he also had a crush on her. We all went in together but Koga pushed me to walk beside Kagome. I felt like pounding him but I couldn't. Then all of a sudden "Hi sweetheart!" I knew who's voice that was. "Hi Kikyo." I said dully. I hated her but she seems to still follow me which was really annoying. She came behind me and gave me a surprise hug. I tore away from it I hoped Kagome didn't think I liked Kikyo. The first period bell rang and Kagome was in that class. So when we were walking to our class and announcement came on saying there will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance and that meant the girls had to ask the boys out. I thought I was going to go to heaven and I'd hope Kagome asks me out before Kikyo. 


	2. Mix up sry abt this mix up go to chap3!

Lover Boys  
  
Hey hope u like this and pllzz review!! But no harsh ones!!^_^ Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu yasha =( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ********************Kagome's Prologue*****************************  
  
"Wow what a beautiful day! I think I'll ride my bike to school today!" I said I hope I meet Inu Yasha on the way I thought. Well I was day dreaming Sota came in yelling "Kagome is day dreaming about Inu Yasha again! Then I came back to reality and started to chase Sota but my mom stopped me because I got a phone call from Inu Yasha. I was really excited but didn't know what he wanted. "Hey Kagome I wanted to ask if u wanted to ride bikes to school?" Inu Yasha asked. "Sure I'd love to!" I said excitedly. "Meet outside your house. Ok?" He said sounding a bit excited.  
  
*********************Inu Yasha's Prologue******************************  
  
I can't believe she said yes I thought well going to Kagome's house. There she is I thought. "Hello Inu Yasha." Kagome said and I said hi back. So we rode our bikes to school not talking because I was to shy but I don't know about her though. We reached there and there waiting was Koga, Miroku and Sango. Koga looked a bit jealous because he also had a crush on her. We all went in together but Koga pushed me to walk beside Kagome. I felt like pounding him but I couldn't. Then all of a sudden "Hi sweetheart!" I knew who's voice that was. "Hi Kikyo." I said dully. I hated her but she seems to still follow me which was really annoying. She came behind me and gave me a surprise hug. I tore away from it I hoped Kagome didn't think I liked Kikyo. The first period bell rang and Kagome was in that class. So when we were walking to our class and announcement came on saying there will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance and that meant the girls had to ask the boys out. I thought I was going to go to heaven and I'd hope Kagome asks me out before Kikyo.  
  
Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~Cat Fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************Kikyo's Prologue*****************************  
  
Yes I can't believe the dance is coming up soon. I'm going to ask Inu Yasha to it first then that Kagome. I'll go and have a talk with her after school about that. The last period rang and it was after school Kagome went out to unlock her bike. Miroku and Sango started heading off. Then Inu Yasha came out. He unlocked his bike and said bye to Kagome then headed off. It was my chance to go talk to her. Kagome and I were the only ones at school left. I headed off her way. Then I said "Stay away from Inu Yasha his my man and I'm going to ask him to the dance first!"  
  
"You want me to stay away from a guy who doesn't even think you exists! Hahahahaha! No I'm going to ask him out first before you do!" She exclaimed. I thought have it her way then I'll just get her to get out of my way by showing her! So I got my hand and grabbed her hair and started to pull it. By then we started to have a CAT FIGHT! But the principal stopped as when he notice someone was screaming help. We got in to a lot of trouble. My mom was very mad. I was grounded for 2 weeks but I'm still allowed to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance.  
  
*****************************Kagome's Prologue**************************  
  
My head hurted from Kikyo. Boy my mom heard my side of the story and she believed me so I didn't get in to trouble. Tomorrow I'm going to ask him to the dance and that's final! Oh I hope Kikyo doesn't interfere. Well if I don't want her interfering I'll call him then. So I grabbed the phone and I was kind of shaking but I got over it and called him. When I finally got the courage to ask him. My heart was pounding because I didn't know what he will say! Then the silence was broken by him saying yes. I was going to scream but I didn't so I said cool.  
  
***************************Inu Yasha's Prologue***************************  
  
I was thinking that she actually asked me! I was so excited when she did. I would have thought Kikyo would ask me instead. The next day at school first period rang and Mr.Yuromashi said that there is a new kid in the class it was a she. The girls name was Yukura Sashumi. She was like a different kind of girl then any others even Kagome. I didn't know what happened that day when I thought that. It was like a scent of beautiful flowers blowing by when she passed me.  
  
Hey hoped you enjoyed this chappie please review I don't care what kind of review but just do it thanks!! I'll try up dating my other story Inu Yashas Jealousy. But I'm pretty busy. Well bye now and don't forget to review!! 


	3. Cat Fight The Actual one

Lover Boys  
  
Hey hope u like this and pllzz review!! But no harsh ones!!^_^ Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inu yasha =( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ********************Kagome's Prologue*****************************  
  
"Wow what a beautiful day! I think I'll ride my bike to school today!" I said I hope I meet Inu Yasha on the way I thought. Well I was day dreaming Sota came in yelling "Kagome is day dreaming about Inu Yasha again! Then I came back to reality and started to chase Sota but my mom stopped me because I got a phone call from Inu Yasha. I was really excited but didn't know what he wanted. "Hey Kagome I wanted to ask if u wanted to ride bikes to school?" Inu Yasha asked. "Sure I'd love to!" I said excitedly. "Meet outside your house. Ok?" He said sounding a bit excited.  
  
*********************Inu Yasha's Prologue******************************  
  
I can't believe she said yes I thought well going to Kagome's house. There she is I thought. "Hello Inu Yasha." Kagome said and I said hi back. So we rode our bikes to school not talking because I was to shy but I don't know about her though. We reached there and there waiting was Koga, Miroku and Sango. Koga looked a bit jealous because he also had a crush on her. We all went in together but Koga pushed me to walk beside Kagome. I felt like pounding him but I couldn't. Then all of a sudden "Hi sweetheart!" I knew who's voice that was. "Hi Kikyo." I said dully. I hated her but she seems to still follow me which was really annoying. She came behind me and gave me a surprise hug. I tore away from it I hoped Kagome didn't think I liked Kikyo. The first period bell rang and Kagome was in that class. So when we were walking to our class and announcement came on saying there will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance and that meant the girls had to ask the boys out. I thought I was going to go to heaven and I'd hope Kagome asks me out before Kikyo.  
  
Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~Cat Fight (The actual one)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************Kikyo's Prologue*****************************  
  
Yes I can't believe the dance is coming up soon. I'm going to ask Inu Yasha to it first then that Kagome. I'll go and have a talk with her after school about that. The last period rang and it was after school Kagome went out to unlock her bike. Miroku and Sango started heading off. Then Inu Yasha came out. He unlocked his bike and said bye to Kagome then headed off. It was my chance to go talk to her. Kagome and I were the only ones at school left. I headed off her way. Then I said "Stay away from Inu Yasha his my man and I'm going to ask him to the dance first!"  
  
"You want me to stay away from a guy who doesn't even think you exists! Hahahahaha! No I'm going to ask him out first before you do!" She exclaimed. I thought have it her way then I'll just get her to get out of my way by showing her! So I got my hand and grabbed her hair and started to pull it. By then we started to have a CAT FIGHT! But the principal stopped as when he notice someone was screaming help. We got in to a lot of trouble. My mom was very mad. I was grounded for 2 weeks but I'm still allowed to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance.  
  
*****************************Kagome's Prologue**************************  
  
My head hurted from Kikyo. Boy my mom heard my side of the story and she believed me so I didn't get in to trouble. Tomorrow I'm going to ask him to the dance and that's final! Oh I hope Kikyo doesn't interfere. Well if I don't want her interfering I'll call him then. So I grabbed the phone and I was kind of shaking but I got over it and called him. When I finally got the courage to ask him. My heart was pounding because I didn't know what he will say! Then the silence was broken by him saying yes. I was going to scream but I didn't so I said cool.  
  
***************************Inu Yasha's Prologue***************************  
  
I was thinking that she actually asked me! I was so excited when she did. I would have thought Kikyo would ask me instead. The next day at school first period rang and Mr.Yuromashi said that there is a new kid in the class it was a she. The girls name was Yukura Sashumi. She was like a different kind of girl then any others even Kagome. I didn't know what happened that day when I thought that. It was like a scent of beautiful flowers blowing by when she passed me.  
  
Hey hoped you enjoyed this chappie please review I don't care what kind of review but just do it thanks!! I'll try up dating my other story Inu Yashas Jealousy. But I'm pretty busy. Well bye now and don't forget to review!! 


End file.
